


Camboy [Hyunchan]

by JunKookie18



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunKookie18/pseuds/JunKookie18
Summary: Hyunjin is a top tier camboyChan is a famous rapper and a fan of jinniebaby101All Hyunjin wants is loveAll Chan wants is Hyunjin's bodyWill Hyunchan get together in the end?Will Chan start to love Hyunjin for him or just for his body?💢Warning💢•Top - C•Bom - H•Abuse•Mature Language•Crossdressing•Slow updates•Started: Jan 2020
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Character Description 1

Hwang Hyunjin  
Age: 18  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Status: Camboy and a 1st year college student  
Hobbies: Eating food, shopping, being a brat, staying at home, watching k dramas and working  
Kinks: Being choked, spanked, gagged, bondage play, and erotic humiliation.  
Friend group: Jisung, Felix and Jeongin  
Crush: Christopher Bang  
Ex lover: Kim Seungmin  
Current lover: Im JaeBum  
Camboy name:Jinniebaby101  
Instagram: Jinnieforya11

Lee Felix  
Age: 18  
Sexual orientation: Pansexual  
Status: A 1st year college student  
Hobbies: Does everything Hyunjin does except for the camboy thang  
Kinks: Age play, rough sex, public and belly button play  
Crush: Seo Changbin  
Ex lover: McDonald's fries  
Instagram: Leetothefelix

Han Jisung  
Age: 18  
Status: Inspiring Rapper and a 1st year college student  
Sexual orientation: Gay  
Hobbies: Eating sweets, stalking people instagrams, and more eating  
Kinks: Food play, bdsm and submissive.  
Crush: Lee Minho  
Ex lover: Kim Mingyu  
Instagram: HanJisung_yayaya

Yang Jeongin  
Age: 17  
Status: 1st year college student  
Sexual orientation: Straight  
Hobbies: Reading, watching his friends suffer, being evil, hosting sleepovers and eating a lot of food  
Crush: No one  
Instagram: YangJeongin_ha


	2. Character  Description pt 2

Bang Chan  
Age: 22  
Sexual orientation: Bicurious....  
Status: Famous singer  
Hobbies: Writing music, playing video games, singing, and hanging out with his friends.  
Kinks: Edging, downgrading, choking, nipple and public play.  
Friend group: Minho, Seungmin, and Changbin.  
Crush: Jinniebaby101 (he doesn't know it's Hyunjin....)  
Cousin: Kim Woojin  
Ex lover: Sana Minatozaki.  
Current lover: Kate Su  
Instagram: BangChan_CB97  
Camboy account name: BangChanBaby

Lee Minho  
Age: 21  
Status: Famous Dancer and F-boi  
Sexual orientation: Gay  
Hobbies: Dancing, watching movies, being lonely, drawing and playing video games.  
Kinks: Anything to please his partner.  
Crush: Han Jisung  
Ex lover: Kang Daniel and Jeon Jungkook.  
Instagram: Dancer_LeeMinho

Seo Changbin  
Age: 20  
Status: Famous Rapper  
Hobbies: Writing music, hanging out with his crew, cooking and being a big whiny baby.  
Sexual orientation: Pansexual  
Kinks: Anything to do with choking the other.  
Crush: Lee Felix  
Ex lover: Kim Yugyeom  
Instagram: TheeSeoChangbin10

Kim Seungmin  
Age: 19  
Status: 2nd year college student  
Sexual orientation: Gay  
Hobbies: Studying, watching YouTube, staying up to date with the latest trends and hitting Changbin  
Kinks: Don't have any  
Crushes: Yang Jeongin and Bright  
Ex lover: Hwang Hyunjin  
Instagram: KimSeungmin00


	3. Chapter 1: "Jinnieforya11"

Chan pov

After my long day in the studio I got home to a empty apartment with no Kate in it and a yellow sticky note that read

"Baby I had a family emergency so probably won't be back until tomorrow morning or night....it all depends  
P.s. I didn't forget about the deal we got   
be ready when I come back for something special" 

I put the sticky note down with an smirk and I head up the stairs to the bed room.

"Let me post this photo for my fans before it gets too late or I forget" I said to myself while sitting on the edge of the bed noticing the time was 10pm.

117,556 likes  
BangChan_CB97: Do I look good in black? Let me know because Changbin told me I'm deadly and dangerous 😏😏  
Comments: 17,888

Dancer_LeeMinho: Deadly and dangerous where??? more like ugly and a clown🤣  
KimSeungmin00: @Dancer_LeeMinho Nice one 😂😂  
Leetothefelix:@Jinniebaby11 Look at ya manz looking fine😚😚  
Channiebabygirl: Look at my daddy 

I saw the comments but one in particular caught his eye. "Who is this Jinniebaby11" I thought to himself.  
I clicks on Hyunjin's profile and he was shocked at how beautiful this boy was especially his recent post had me whipped.

10,000 likes   
Jinnieforya11: One from the other night with @HanJisung_yayaya and oh yeah sorry it's blurry we got alittle carried away.😅👉👈

Comments :1,808

Leetothefelix: So y'all didn't invite me.....felt that😥  
HanJisung_yayaya:@Leetothefelix We did invite you......but you responded with "Oh....uh I'm sick"   
Did you or DID YOU NOT???  
Leetothefelix: @HanJisung_yayaya You right....but I didn't know it was going to be THAT fun or i would have came.  
Jinnieforya11: @HanJisung_yayaya and @Leetothefelix Guys stop fighting please for Jinnie😟  
HanJisung_yayaya: @Jinnieforya11 Sorry baby and @Leetothefelix you still crusty/musty  
Leetothefelix: @HanJisung_yayaya Ya!!! 😤😡

2 days ago

"Cute" I say to myself and after hours on end of me scrolling through Hyunjin's account. Sometime later I decided I was going to get in the shower.

While in the shower I got a text from Changbin and when I got out I saw Changbin texted me through messager as I was lying on my bed still with a towel wrapped arpund my waist.

SpearB

SpaerB: www.camboi.com/profileJinniebaby101

SpearB : I know you're horny because when are you not so here's something I thought you would like to watch. I know this isn't a girl but this baby boy has the prettiest of moans, lips, butt and the nicest of thighs. So you will be pleased with him even though you like women.  
Read: 11:30pm

SpearB: You can thank my later by bringing me a large thing of McDonald's fries tomorrow when you meet me in the studio.  
Read:11:32pm

I click on the link and it sent me to a chat room where I had seen the most beautiful looking person. Even though the boy on the screen had a mask covering half of his face I could confirm that changbin was right about everything.

"Damn you Seo Changbin"


	4. Chapter 2: "Honey"

Hyunjin pov 

"Ugh!!! I don't wanna study for this test." I whined while I was walking inside my apartment.

I slowly but surely made it to my room. With that I sat all of my things down on the bed and made it to my desk to start studying for this upcoming exam for math class when I got an notification from Instagram.

"Oh my gosh what is it now.....it's too late for this." I noticed that the time was 10:30pm.

BangChan_CB97 has posted a new photo.   
Leetothefelix has tagged you in a post from BangChan_CB97.  
BangChan_CB97 has liked your post.  
BangChan_CB97 now follows you.

How in the hell do Bang Chan the BANG CHAN know who I am.....let alone start following me.

"I mean I guess my studying can wait until after I do a show." 

I quickly got up to go to the closet to pick out what to wear tonight for the show. After a good ten minutes I finally decided on this outfit.

"Damn I look good" I thought as I was making my way in front of my set up.

"I really hope they don't hate me for not going live for a month." 

Welcome back Jinniebaby101 

Are you ready to go live?  
Yes or No

"Here goes nothing"

Live in

5

4

3

2

1

"Hey daddies.....did you all miss me cause I missed you."

Viewers: 1,900  
Imhornyliketony: Yes babyboy.  
Formylovejin: Where have you been babyboy.


	5. Chapter 3: "Who??" (M)

Hyunjin's pov

After the thought of the user BangChanbaby could be the BANG CHAN. I get up to grab the nearest dildo and lube that was flavored strawberry because my viewers was getting impatient with my slow pace moving.

I make my way to sit back down in front of the camera and after me making sure I have everything needed I sit down on the chair.

"I have everything I need....should I go raw or use lube?"

Imhornyliketony: Raw  
Formylovejin: Raw  
Imawesomelove: Lube  
BangChanbaby: Did you prep already baby? Because I don't want you to hurt yourself love.

"Mostly everyone is saying raw and no I haven't already prepped myself but don't worry I'm a pain slut so I can handle it."

BangChanbaby: Are you sure baby?  
Imhornyliketony: We know you are a slut.  
Imawesomlove: We been knew  
Leetothefelix18: Pop off best friend

"Yes I'm sure daddy but I'm going to start now ok."

I slowly start taking my clothes off while looking directly into the camera biting my lip. Finally I'm left with my skirt on but with no underwear underneath.

I put my legs wide open in a middle split position in the chair so my viewers can see my tight and unprepped hole.

I'm starting to put the tip in and I'm hit with a ball of pain. Which causes me to let out a whimper and a moan with a few tears.

"Daddy it hurts..."

BangChanbaby: Baby I told you to prep first but you wanna be a slut and not listen....take it  
Leetothefelix18: Be careful best friend   
Imhornyliketony: Slow down baby

I don't know but seeing that comment from BangChanbaby turned me a lot more than I already was. I muster up the courage to push the rest inside in one go but fluffing hell was that a bad mistake. I start to whimper and leak alot of pre-cum from my baby jinnie.

BangChanbaby: Start moving baby  
Leetothefelix: Dang best friend  
Imhornyliketony: Babyboy you took that whole thing in one go.  
Imawesomelove: Hot

I start to thrust slowly for the first three minutes then once my dildo hit my prostate dead on my legs start to shake and I go faster. While I'm doing this im imagining this is Bang Chan inside me and I pick up the pace.

"Daddy I'm close...I'm so close to cumming "

BangChanbaby: Me too baby. Cum for me...can you do that?  
Imhornyliketony: Fucking yes  
Imawesomelove: I'm cumming too  
Leetothefelix: Fucking hell best friend 

After a few more thrusts I cum hard. My legs and body start to tremble from my climax and me riding it out. Never in my life have I ever cummed this hard especially on live....a new experience that I loved.

I pull out the dildo after a few more long needed breaths. "I'm so exhausted but I have to close this out"  
I thought while trying to sit up straight. 

"Did you like the show daddies?"

BangChanbaby: Yes baby and you have the prettiest of moans.  
Imhornyliketony: Yes babyboy  
Leetothefelix: Best friend really did that.  
Imawesomelove: Yes you climaxed so hard it was hot.

"Now I have to go now also don't forget that im having a special were you can skype me and we will have our own little call so if want it dm me asap........till next time bye daddies."

I log off and I was too exhausted/sore to get up that I fell asleep in the chair.

Chan's pov

The live finished with me covered with my cum but I also got hard again. I was too tried to fix it and I sat there with a throbbing member.

I was in my bed thinking about how   
baby was so freaking gorgeous riding that dildo. I was wishing that my member was that dildo. His moan/whimpers was so girlie like but I loved how he sound. His gorgeous thicc thighs jiggling as he rode the dildo. His tight hole gaping at the end of the show. His pretty curves in that beautiful outfit.

Shit I needed to see more of him and from that thought I decided I was going to dm him about that private show.

Camboy Inbox

BangChanbaby: Baby I loved your show tonight and I thought about that private show. I want it and let me know how much it is as soon as you get a chance to read this baby.

Sent: 12:30pm

I lay back down on the bed feeling accomplished but the terrible feeling of realizition hit me.

"I have a whole ass girlfriend"  
"Is this cheating on Kate"

All these thoughts his me at once and I start to feel bad but it dawned on me.

"This ain't cheating right if it's only a one time thing and it's not like I'm actually sleeping with him...."

My finale thought as I start to dose off.

Chan baby if you only knew😏

Will Hyunjin accept his request?

Will Kate find out?

Might I add why the hell was Felix watching Jinnie play with himself........like support your bestie in any way but idk about this one chief....😳🤨


	6. Chapter 4: "Oh right"

Hyunjin POV

7:20am

"Hoe get the hell up or I'm coming up there.....we're late for our classes for the day" I hear Felix yelling as he is walking upstairs.

I sit up from my chair still in a daze then the realization hit me......I'm still naked........IM STILL NAKED.

"Crap" I screamed as I got up to find me some clothes and shoes.

"Bits that's it we're already ten minutes late.....I'm coming in there" Felix says as he is about to open the door.

To my luck sense I'm a fast dresser I already had my pants on as well as my shirt when he opened the door.

"So your meaning to tell me you heard me scream Hyunjin with my whole chest for the past ten minutes and you've been up this whole time." He said with an slight disappointment in his voice.

"No I just got up lix hints to why my hair looks like a trainwreck." I said

"I mean your hair looks like this every day but......ok." Felix said while laughing as he's walking out the door.

I just roll my eyes and follow him downstairs.

"How's it going with you and JB?" 

"I mean it's fine but he's just a little to much for me sometimes." I said while grabbing a red apple.

"Why do you say that?" Felix said while walking to the front door with his keys in one hand 

"He just always wants my body when I do see him and when I don't he threatens to break up with me or even sometime forces me too." 

"Jinnie you are my best friend and you know I want the best for you....but don't you think that's toxic." 

"Yea you're right." 

"Yea I know I am.....but hey let's head to the campus sense we are already fifteen minutes late now." 

Felix walks out the door and I follow him with my head down really thinking about what he said about JB.

Chan POV

7:40am

I get up from my bed to start my morning routine. After that's finished I get ready to head out the door making sure to grab my phone on the way out.

"Oh baby still isn't here.....so I guess she isn't coming home tonight." I said as I walk out the door.

I get into my 2019 red jeep and start it up to take off when I remember I own Changbin his McDonald's fries....looks like imma be heading there now.

Finally I make my way to the studio and I walk in only to be meet with Changbin standing right outside the door with a big smile on his face.

"The fuck you smiling for" I mutter as I brush past him to go to my seat.

"Yo ass know damn well what I'm smiling for you bum" He proclaimed while extending his hand reaching for the bag.

I push the bag into his hand while giving him a face.

"I see you liked the show right?" 

"I will not confirm or deny that." I uttered while trying to focus on the song we are writing for the upcoming next release.

"Ha so I see....I will just assume you have a thang for baby boy huh..." He retorted with a face full of fries.

"Binnie it's to early for this foolishness.....so just please stop." I growled 

"Ooooo someone's mad " He stated

"Ya know it's not to late for me to take my fries back....." I turned to him with a serious face only to get back in return a fallen smirk.

"Sorry damn someone really woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He commented.

"You're damn right."

As soon as I said that I hear a notification coming from my phone from camboy inbox.

Camboy Inbox  
BangChanbaby: Baby I loved your show tonight and I thought about that private show. I want it and let me know how much it is as soon as you get a chance to read this baby.

Jinnieforya11: Thanks for loving my show last night💞 and yes you can get the private show but you will have to wait until later today to get the rest of the info so look forward to that message daddy.  
Read:11:20am

"Holy shit baby boy did reply back wasn't expecting that." I thought as I put my phone face down on the table with an smile on my face.

So uh Chan big flexing with that expensive ass jeep.

Hyunjin is in a toxic relationship.

Changbin stay bugging.

Felix cares for his friend.

Do you think Jinnie will leave that toxic relationship on his on or is he going to need help?


	7. Chapter 5:  "WOW"

Hyunjin's POV

The whole car ride was painfully silent and I knew Felix was mad or in deep thought.

I took this time to look at my phone notifications expecting to see only sns related things but this was when I seen a inbox from BangChanbaby.  
Curiously I open it up to see the message that he wanted the personal call and I quickly respond back.

10 minutes later

"What class are we supposed to be in?" I questioned Felix as we started walking to the main entrance.

"2nd class of the day." Felix responded 

"Ughh...i guess see you after college ends." I said as I slowly walk the opposite way from Felix.

"Yea." He coldly replied.

I finally make it to my 2nd class door but a strong arm wrapped around my waist stops me.

"Jb please stop, im late to my class already as it is. " I mumbled.

"Baby, you know I love it when you beg for me to stop.....I haven't seen you in a week babe." He stated while nibbling on my neck.

"I know, but I really have to get going so please let me go." I uttered 

"You're being a brat right now Jinnie, sense you've begged two times now but you I will let you go but you'll have a punishment in store for you after your classes." Jb angrily let's go of me and walks past me.

I walk into the room and I go to my seat when my seat partner speaks up.

"I saw what happened just a minute ago. I hope you leave him sooner or later because everyone knows JB is dangerous and if you keep dating him you're going to end up either dead or seriously hurt." He calmly whispered to me.

"First of all why were you looking at us, Second of all you are nosey as hell, weirdo and lastly I couldn't leave him even if I wanted to" I replied in a tiny voice.

"It wasn't just me who saw, the whole class seen the incident and I would like to tell you we are here when you're ready to escape him." The kid stated as he pushes his glasses up.

"Okay, I'll remember that......uhh?"

"Juyeon."

"Yea Juyeon." I uttered as I look back at my phone seeing an Insta notification. 

BangChan_CB97 has posted to Instagram. 

100,000 likes  
BangChanbaby_CB97: Some photos from when I was in the studio with @TheeSeoChangbin10 😊👌.

Comments 54,500

TheeSeoChangbin10:🤣  
Dancer_LeeMinho: Two clowns together I'm Mc'lovin it.😄😒  
BangChan_CB97: @Dancer_LeeMinho 😤😤  
Channiesbabygirl101: Look at my Zaddies 😝

"WOW they are both cute as hell I see why Felix adores Changbin but I wonder how great Chan treats his signficant other. I wish I could say the same for me." I internally thought as I sat my phone at the top left corner of the desk and started paying attention to the lesson.

JB is toxic as hell and crazy.

The kid named Juyeon who does he mean by "we"?

Does Juyeon have past experience with Jb?

What's wrong with Felix?


	8. Chapter 6 "Cutie"

Chan's POV

Hours later 2:30pm

"Binnie we might wanna start heading home now its been about 5 hours sense we started." I said while yawning.

"You're right....but has that camboy I told you about responded yet cause I seen you texted him on that off---- OUCH" Before Changbin could be finished he was met with a strong backhand from me to the head.

"I suggest you shut that pretty big mouth up before I shove my whole arm down your throat" I warned with a sinister simile.

"You know what.......you right imma just bounce" Changbin shakily stated while getting his stuff together

Before Changbin completly walked out the door he didn't forget to say "But really though tell me what happens with you and Jinnie"

"Ya!!" I yelled out as I threw the McDonald's bag at the door.

I was fuming at Changbin bugging me but I decided he wasn't worthy of being mad at. I checked my phone to see if Jinnie replied which he did and he told me yes on the offer.

I was surprised/excited that he told me yes but Jinnie responded at 11 in the morning 5 hours ago. This was also the time where I decided to check insta to be hit with two new posts from Jinnieforya11 

104,000likes  
Jinnieforya11: Do you think im cute? Bebe 🥺

Comments: 12,567  
HanJisung_yayaya: Yes baby we think you're cute😗  
Dancer_LeeMinho: @BangChan_CB97 🤭😗  
YangJeongin_ha: 😬😬  
BangChan_CB97: 🤔@Dancer_LeeMinho 

143,665 likes  
Jinnieforya11:Im sweet and chewy like a gummy

Comments: 17,386

BaeJinyoung_o: Gummies be hitting on a different levels sometimes 😔  
TyTrack_Taeyong123: Two things I would love to taste 😌  
Jungkook_Jeon: 😛  
HanJisung_yayaya: Jinnie is really out here growing up.

I spent about a whole twenty minutes looking at these photos feeling an emotion I couldn't be able to explain if I wanted to. It's now 3:00 and I realize I need to go home now.

I leave the studio and as I go Kate calls me telling me she made it back but that I need to go to the store to get some snacks for our date night tonight. I told her yes so I head to my car only to get bumped by a high school student who looked to be in a hurry and panicky.

He quickly mumbles a sorry and scurries away holding his head down before I could check to see if he was ok he was gone.

"That was weird" I thought as unlock my car door and got in to drive to the shopping market. 

Does Changbin know Hyunjin😶?  
Who was that kid who bumped into Chan😏?  
What does Lee Know notice about Hyunjin that Chan doesn't see?

Also don't worry Chan and Hyunjin are going to meet in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 7: "Im scared"

Hyunjin's pov

On my was to the store I bumped into a man that I thought looked like exactly like my celebrity crush Chan when I looked up for a split second....but idk though 

After a solid 20 minute walk I finally made it to the store to get me some snacks. I went straight to the candy isle and I was met with a man standing there standing scanning the shelf with a straight face.

"How am I going to get my chocolate now" I thought to myself with a pout on my face. Without thinking I go up to the man to politely ask him to move because im already late and JB is gonna kill me if im more than I already am.

"Excuse me sir, can I get me a piece candy I'll let-------." Before I could finish my sentence completely he looks up and it's Chan.....the BANG CHAN. Oh snap

Chan's pov

" Yes sure." I looked up to tell the boy but I realized it was the beautiful boy named Jinnie from ista that I spent 20 minutes admiring. He was much better in person and his body too.

I wasn't the only person shocked he clearly zoned out when he seen me because he completely froze up. 

"Hey uh, kid do you still wanna get what you have to get." I said while checking him out with a smile on my face.

All he did was nod like he was under a spell and grabbed what he need to get. As he was about to walk away I stop him and asked him "Would you like to go out sometime like, to go get some food or anything you would like to do?" And his response was a tiny "yes sir". "Ok great, so can I get your phone number so I can call or text you when" I said while taking my phone out to give to him. 

He takes my phone and puts his number in with shakey hands. I couldn't help myself but to scan his body even more because it was irresistible to not look at. A few seconds he hands me my phone back and quickly walks away.

When he's out of my sight I decide to see what he put his contact as and sure enough he put his name as "Jinnie." "Boy am I going to have a good time with him when I get the chance to." I thought as I continued to look from me and Kate some snacks.

Hyunjin's pov

It took me until I walked outside the store to realize I really gave Chan my number. That JB was was gonna kill me but at this point I don't even care about him because he clearly doesn't care about me anymore and Chan genuinely seems like he likes me for me so im happy for now.

After another 10 minutes I finally make it home and as I walk through the door im met with an furious JB holding a belt and alot of things that can cause pain. 

"Baby boy you've had me waiting for two hours for you......master isn't happy with his baby right now." He said as he is playing with the belt in his hand looking at me.

I stand there scared for my life because angry JB is really scary and he hurts me alot more when he mad at me.

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND NOT GET UNDRESSED HUH?" He screams at me making me drop the bag and I start to undress myself.

"Good boy, master doesn't like waiting more then he has to. When you finish undressing COMPLETELY come over here and bend over my knees." He stated as he sits on the couch with his legs wide open.

"Im scared" was my last thought before I to go to him in fear.

Will JB find out about Chan?

Will they meet up successfully without anyone finding out?

Will Chan leave Kate?

Also so Chan is one of those guys huh?😬😔😟

Jb is really scary......


	10. Chapter 8: "Well Damn"

Chan pov 

After seeing that Jinnie kid at the store, I couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous he was. I finally make it to my apartment at around 8:30pm.

"Hey Kate im home, where are you ~" I happily sing as I am sitting the bags and my phone down on the kitchen table.

"Im in the shower." she said.

"Sense she is in the shower I might as well post to Instagram." I thought to myself reaching for my phone on the table.

32,708 likes  
BangChan_CB97: What are you doing babygirls/boys? I miss you all 😘🥰

Comments: 4,600  
Dancer_LeeMinho: Ew gross.  
Leetothefelix: @Jinnieforya11 Look at you manz.  
Channiesbabygirl101: We miss you too daddy :(  
Liability_insurance: SIRR.......IS THIS EVEN ALLOWED 

I smile as I read the comments but the thought of Jinnie pops up in my head.  
"I wonder if he has posted anything new from the last time I checked." I subconsciously say to myself. I go to his page and see he had two new posts from earlier today.

20,234 likes  
Jinnieforya11: Throwback to when I worked with @TheeSeoChangbin10.😌❤

Comments: 10,776  
TheeSeoChangbin10: It was a great pleasure with working with you babyboy 😏🤤.  
Jinnieforya11: @TheeSeoChangbin10 😙😏  
HanJisung_yayaya: @Leetothefelix Come get ya manz...  
Hellabella: Two of my favorite men I think, yes!!!

34,890 likes  
Jinnieforya11: Not at how these pants make me look thiccc.❤🥺

Comments: 13,171  
Leetothefelix: So are you not gonna give me credit for taking this damn photo of you.....  
Jinnieforya11: Credits to @Leetothefelix😖.  
Leetothefelix: That's better boo😊😉  
Sure_Thang_ Susan: Superman who??? I only know Jin-ster man.

I thought both posts was cute as hell but the realization that Binnie knows Jinnie and has worked with him hit's me like a train.

"Baby, I finished my shower now. " I hear Kate say as she jets down the stair going towards the kitchen.

"You're done now, it took you long enough to get out." I softly say while looking for Binnie's contact.

"Sorry about that, I had a long trip back and I felt nasty the whole time so I couldn't wait to get in the shower." 

"Oh ok then." 

I find Binnie's contact and I text him as quickly as I could.

Imma fucking BEAT your ass to the ground.  
Read 9:10pm

SpearB: Oooo kinky 😏😏 but Why though...I did absolutely nothing.  
Read 9:12pm

Yo bitchass didn't tell me that you knew a instagram user by the name Jinnieforya11.  
Read 9:15pm

"Babe, what are you doing." She quietly says stopping what she was doing.

"Texting Changbin...why." I replied while looking directly at her walking out the kitchen towards the stairs. 

"Oh alrighty, im going to head up to our room and pick a movie for us to watch." She says going up the stairs.

"Ok babygirl." 

SpearB: Oh haha, sorry about that 🙃😶.  
Read 9:19pm

Tell me the truth, what did ya'll work together on cause he said u both did something for work.  
Read 9:20pm

SpearB: OMG NO I can't tell you because you are really going kill me then.  
Read 9:21pm

You better tell me now Binnie or imma kill you fr fr.  
Read 9:22pm

SpearB: Okay, okay you really wanna know I will tell you then. The truth is I fucked him for his account on camboy.com a few months ago.  
Read 9:23

First of all WTF BINNIE im going to really kick your ass now, why didn't you tell me when it first happened and second of all he has a camboy account?  
Read 9:24

SpearB: I couldn't tell you at first and his account is the one I sent you a few days ago.......  
Read 9:25

"Well damn." Was my last thought before I headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

How do we like the book so far, now that we are eight chapters in?


	11. Chapter 9: "Chan"

Chan pov 

I wake up the next morning after I spoke to Binnie and I still couldn't forget him telling me Jinnie from insta is a camboy......the SAME one he sent me to watch.

I take my shower, get dress, tell Kate bye and head to the studio to meet with Binnie again. I surely hope he doesn't forget about me beating his ass for lying because he is gonna get it today.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jinnie during the drive and from that I came to the conclusion that I should text him.

I make it to the studio door and I whip out my phone to text Jinnie's phone number he gave me.

Hey cutie, this number belongs to me, Chan. I just wanted to see what you plan on doing this Friday because I would like to meet up to see you and I can't stop thinking about you.  
Delivered 9:00 am

Now I will just wait to see what he says I hope he says yes.

Hyunjin pov

I finally wake up on the floor to see that the time is 10:00 am. I panick for a second but then I soon realized that it was too late for me to go to my classes today so I decide to stay home today.

I shakily get up to grab my phone that is on the coffee table. To my shock I see an unknown phone number texted me at 9:00.

I read the message and find out it was Chan who texted me and how he wanted to meet up this Friday. Completely forgetting that I have a whole boyfriend and that he is crazy I text him back.

Oh hi Chan, and im actually free this friday so im down to meet you.  
Seen 10:10am

❤Chan🤍: Good to know that you are free. I will come pick you up at your house at 5pm. Is that good with you?  
Seen 10:14am

Yes, it is completely fine with me.  
Seen 10:15am

❤Chan🤍: Ok, what are you doing now baby.

Seen 10:17am

It took me TEN minutes to reply to what he sent me because he really just sent me a photo of him right now looking this good.....DANG IT!!! I didn't want him to know that I was SHOOKTH for TEN minutes from looking at the photo so I lied and said I just got out the shower.

Oh hahahahahah, nothing I just got out of the shower. Sorry that it took me a long time to reply.🙃  
Seen 10:37am

❤Chan🤍: I thought you ghosted me baby....but a way you can make it up to me is if you send me a photo of what you are wearing today. Pls for me😉😊  
Seen 10:39am

Oh my gorsh....THE BANG CHAN is asking me for a selfie like RIGHT NOW. What do I do im not even dressed at the moment. I panickly rush to the bedroom and grab the nearest outfit to quickly put it on.

After a solid five minutes of me thinking of a pose I finally set on one. So I take the pic as quick as possible and I send it to him.

Sorry I look GROSS today but here you asked for it.😅😬

Seen 10:46am

I was waiting for him to respond when I got an text from lix.

BFF LIXXIE🥺🥺🤡 : BITS ARE YOU OKAY? You're telling me that YOU didn't come to school today so this is hella concerning right now. You know what, I'm on my way to YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW BITS YOU BETTER OPEN THAT DOOR WHEN I KNOCK OR IM BLOWING IT DOWN.  
Seen 10:48am

It was at this moment I heard loud bang and I knew this had to be Lix. 

"Well im done for." Was my last thought before I was met with an angry Felix, a worried Han, and a blank expression I.N. holding food in my door way.

So listen up.....imma tell you all something

There is a possibility of Chan just using Jinnie for his own pleasure and his body........at first

I am disappointed🙃😬😒

If so Chan sir.... I would like to just have LONGGGG TALK with you sweetie

Next chapter you all will properly finally meet Han and I.N. It is gonna be a long ride so buckle in because next chapter is gonna get really hectic and crazy.


	12. Chapter 10: "Tonight"

It's friday the day they meet.

Chan's POV

I wake up around noon with Kate next to me on her phone in bed but I couldn't fully wake up without not cracking a smile. Im really happy knowing that today is the day we're finally meeting and im pumped to see what he is going to wear on our "first" date knowing that he is a camboy so like his taste would be an interesting site to know/see. 

"Babe, you wanna have a date night because we haven't had one in months and I thought at how in the beginning of our relationship we always used to go out." Kate mumbles while laying her phone down on her covered lap looking at me.

"Tonight?" 

" Yea I was thinking tonight, why?" 

"Baby boo, im going out with the boys tonight to the club and we all planned on making music after in the studio."

"How long do y'all plan on staying the studio? We still can make time if its not going to be that late." She says with a hint of irritation in her voice slowing getting out the bed.

"Idk but probably all night because you know how slow and whiny Changbin can be when something doesn't sound right or when he messes up for the hundredth time."

"You didn't tell me about this Chan but I guess do what you have to do. Just know you hare going to have to make this up to me in the near future." She grumpily says while walking around to give me a kiss.

After the not so innocent kiss I tell her I will and that when I do it will be something unforgettable. She makes her way to the bathroom to get ready to hop in the shower before she has to go to work for a few hours.

As soon as she closes the door I quickly find Binnie's contact to tell him to lie for me if Kate calls later today specifically night time hours because I know how she gets due to the one time I didn't answer her call while in the studio she called Binnie asking for me and I know I won't answer the phone call at all tonight so imma need him to lie his ass off for me this once.

So I told Kate that I am going to be with you in the studio tonight. If she calls tell her im with you......basically lie for my ass this one time and I will do anything for you till the next full moon.  
Read 1:20pm

SpearB: I gotchu bro bro but you better keep this damn promise you rat. May I ask who is the lucky women that is gonna get the C in Chan?  
Read 1:22pm

Yes I gOtcHu, it's not a women you clown the lucky person is Hyunjin.  
Read 1:24pm

SpearB: Omo so the lucky person is Jinnie don't be to hard on the baby and just so you know he is special special if you know what I mean.  
Read 1:26pm

Ight I will try not to be and what do you mean he "special special."  
Read 1:27pm

SpearB: You will see what im talking about if yall get that far and don't forget to have fun ;)  
Read 1:28pm

"Bye, baby I will see you later tonight if Binnie don't act up." She chuckles while grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

I tell her goodbye and I get up to go look for the fit for tonight. After about twenty minutes of looking I decide on this.

I text Jinnie to confirm the time and I get in the shower to freshin up.

Babyboy im going to come pick you up at 5pm so be ready and I can't wait to see you.  
Sent 1:40pm

Tonight is going to be a interesting night.

Next chapter is going to be Hyunjin's pov and they are finally gonna see face to face/have some dang progress.


	13. Chapter 11: "Reveal"

Hyunjin's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing with a loud snoring Lee Felix to my opposite side. Glancing at my annoying phone I see that the caller ID is Chan. Now why would Chan be calling me today. Before I answer the call I check to see the date and today is the day when im supposed to have my date with Chan.......HOLY TOFU!!!! ITS TODAY. In a panic I sit at the end of the bed and answer the call preparing myself to hear the worse.

"Hey, Chan."

"Hello, you finally answered me after I called you like 5 times. What took you so long to pick up baby boo?" 

In a shaky voice I respond with. 

"I was still sleeping."

"Oh that's real cute that you overslept but can I ask another thing, did you forget our date is today?" He softly chuckled.

"Yes, yes I did." I say with a pout forming on my lips.

I hear silence for about ten seconds to only be shocked by a loud laugh coming from the other side of the phone.

"You really are too cute to exist on the earth. Luckily you have an hour to get ready is that going to be enough time for you because if not I can give you more time, no rush." 

"No no no, that's enough time for me." Looking to check the time to see 4 o'clock. 

"Ok, im going to get off the phone now to stop wasting your time and could you please send me your addy when you get the chance."

"Alright, I will Chan and bye bye."

"Bye babyboo."

Once the phone call ends I let out a soft scream and I send Chan my addy. I get up to grab my showering items. I walk my way to my bathroom but I take the chance to look to see if Felix is still sleep. To my shock I seen piercing wide eyes and a straight face from Felix. I fall down with a loud shriek throwing my hands up in the air hitting the edge of the bed due to the shock and me being scared. Felix hurriedly got the bed rushing to me to check on me.

"Are you ok Jinnie? Im sorry that I scared you, I didn't mean too." He raspily says with a hint of panic in his eyes reaching down to help me up. 

With a groan I tell him its ok and he guides me to stand up letting go of my hand when he sees I have my balance back. 

Walking into the bathroom embarrassed I tell him "Sense you made me fall im going to need you to help me pick out my outfit....." I tell him peeking out the door. He nods as he sits on the bed grabbing his phone to check the time.

After I get out I see three outfits laid out on the bed with an tired looking Felix. "Jinnie you have too many clothes like......damn and it took me forever to look through them I just finished." He tells me sounding out of breath. I look at him rolling my eyes then I start scanning the choices.

Outfit 1

Outfit 2

Outfit 3

I ask Felix because im having a hard time picking and he says the third one looks the best/appropriate for a first date type of look. I nod in agreement with the look then I start to put my clothes on when I was stopped by an message from Chan.

❤Chan🤍: Im outside the door......will you let me in cutie?  
Read 4:45pm

Sorry, I will have my best friend come open the door.  
Read 4:46pm

I turn my head to ask him "Lix will you please go open the door for Chan." He looked up at me slowly nodded his head. I just really hope he doesn't do anything dumb/stupid to Chan.

Chan's POV

I stand in front of the door fixing my shirt waiting for baby boy's "best friend" to open it. A few seconds of me standing there I was greeted with an short sliver haired boy who was smiling but looking in to my soul with judgement. He opens the door wider so I could get through while still looking at me. I walk in scanning the room to find where my date was at. 

"If you're looking for Jinnie, he's still in there getting dressed. He will be out soon so you can take a seat." The sliver headed boy coldly utters closing the door going to sit on the left side of the couch.

I nod in reply heading to the other side from where he sat at on the couch. Twenty minutes later I hear baby boy yell that he was almost done.

Excitedly, I look up at the TV noticing that I feel hot air on the left side of my neck. Terrified, I glance back down at my phone wanting the kid to move away from me.

In his deep voice he tells me in my ear "You do anything that I find wrong, odd, creepy and force able to MY best friend your going six feet under or you will be found DEAD in a ditch. Also if my best friend comes back hurt, scared or anything in that nature.....your ASS is GRASS." (And that's on what......PERIODT POO!!)

"Ok im ready now Chan." Baby boo yells while coming down the hall. The boy quickly moves away from me but not without him mouthing "Im not playing with you." Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible I zoom my way to the door waiting on him to come through. 

Baby boo comes out looking like a 5 star course meal I check him out head to toe seeing his curves forgetting about what I was just told. Shyly he comes to me grabbing my hand dragging me to the door and he tells Felix he would be back later tonight. Felix so that's his name......interesting because I think this is the same kid who Changbin has a crush on.

We go to the car I open the door for my date to get in, when he is in I close it. I get to the other side putting my seat belt on then starting the car. I pull out of the apartments and drive to the restaurant we are going to.

"Do you mind telling me where we are going Channie." Baby boy quietly mutters under his breath.

"We are going to a restaurant if that isn't a problem with you, baby." I tell him not breaking my eyes off the road. He hums and from there on out it was quiet but a comfortable silence the whole ride to the place. 

We get into the place and take our seat then we order our food with the waiter who was flirting with both of us. Once the waiter leaves I ask baby what he does as a living this question makes him choke on the water he had in his mouth. After a few coughs he tells me he is part of the adult entertainment industry. I try to make it seem like I didn't know already what he did to make money. Changing the topic up I ask him what he likes to do on his free time.

~Time skip ~

After the meal we head back to my place before we finish the meal I asked him would he like to come back to my place. Baby boo happily said that he would like to go back, luckily Kate has to work double tonight so she won't be home until late tomorrow night which gives me enough time to do fun things with baby.

Felix is lowkey scary.

Chan asks to many questions.

Did you notice the reference about Hyunjin falling on the bed being when Jisung scared his behind on Finding Stray Kids?


	14. Chapter 12: "Love Talk"

Chan's POV

We made it back to my place after a long drive because of the stupid traffic and not at how I had to stop to put more gas in the Jeep. Once I opened the for us I Jinnie what he wanted to do.

He wanted to watch some movies but he couldn't make his mind up so we were scrolling for ten straight minutes on the living room couch until I threw out a movie name. 

"Hey, do you wanna watch "365 days?" I spoke to him while not breaking my stare off the screen. Turning my head to see what he was gonna say and he just nods in approval. Changbin told me about this movie is the whole circus and it having some real real "spicy" scenes. Boy did I find out he was right about how this movie makes no sense like who walks up to a girl saying "aRe YoU lOsT bAbYgIrL?" at night in the most eerie setting. 

Halfway through the movie I noticed Jinnie kept shifting uncomfortably on the couch. I didn't wanna seem nosy or make the situation worse so I put my attention back on to the movie. Not even five minutes after I glanced at him I heard a whimper coming from him. "Are you ok Jinnie?" I softly utter to him getting up to turn on the lights.

To my surprise as the room starts to illuminate I see a sweaty Jinnie and him having a terrified look on his face. Before I could even open up my mouth he loudly mutters looking me in the eyes "No, im not ok Channie......why did you pick this movie?"

"Jinnie, I didn't know that it had those type of scenes in there but does your stomach hurt or......." I respond walking back towards him.

"Ok I trust you Channie and no.......I uh."

"You can tell me what the problem---" I couldn't even finish my sentence of making sure everything was alright before he swiftly got up and softly asked me where was the bathroom. 

Hyunjin's POV

I quickly shut the door after I enter the bathroom and I walk in front of the mirror to see that I had a problem down there. Sighing I take out my phone to text Lix on what I should do with my painful problem but I soon realize that he was sleeping. 

Staring at the mirror I debated on if I should have Channie fix it but the problem is im scared on how he will react to my body. "It's now or never and plus this might be my only time to get with him." Confidently I take of my clothes to reveal my sexy lingerie underneath if it wasn't for Lixxie telling me to wear this just in case we do the dirty.

Fit 1

Fit 2

Taking a deep breathe I quietly decided that I needed to come out before he got an idea that something bad happened or how I left out the bathroom through the big window. I make my way down the hall and I peak around the corner of the wall to see what he was doing. Taking note that he was on his phone in the semi lit room I silently stand in front of him.

"How does he not sense that I am right in front of him." I subconsciously pout at my own thought I reach out to remove his device. I felt a hand yank me down be my left wrist losing my balance I land on his chest.

"Baby boy, you look sexy and did you wear this just for me?" Nodding my head I start biting my lower lip.

We look each other in eyes before I pull him down to my lips initiating a hot make out session. Every other kiss he'd lick long stripes along my neck or start marking me up with big hickeys. Picking me up bridal style he brings me to his room laying me down so he can take off his shirt. 

"Jinnie, you are very naughty but yet innocent.....I wanna ruin you." 

"Then do it Channie."

Little did I know this was going to be the kick off for a long ass ride.......

~To be continued~


	15. Chapter 13: "More..." (M)

Quick note: From this point on Hyunjin has a belly button piercing now because I don't know if anyone has gave him one in their stories so this might be something new (if not correct me) and I just think the idea of him with one is.......adequate/full of flavor.

Hyunjin's POV

My foggy thoughts was stopped by Channie harshly smashing his lips against mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss back after what felt like hours of kissing he pulls back. He looks at me in the eyes for a few seconds then in a raspy voice he tells me

"Could get down on you knees for me pretty baby?" I nod, sliding from underneath him landing on the floor softly as he sits down on the edge of the bed. Motioning for me to come closer he unzips his pants afterwards he grabs my hands putting them above his member.

Staring at the outline in "awe" at how big he is. I hear a deep chuckle coming from above me. "Pretty baby, you can go ahead or are you intimated by my size?" He said with a smirk. I gulped a bit because I'm not gonna lie he was BIG and bigger than any of my toys. So I was scared for a second but then I realized my mama ain't raised no coward and this might be my only chance with my favorite artist. (Yass Jinnie)

Without second thought I take it out and I kitten lick the slit to get a reaction out of him. When he just exhaled softly I decided to press my tongue flat on the slit. I tasted his pre-cum and it tasted very sweet/salty. The taste was addictive so I unconsciously take him whole.

That was when he groaned loudly and threw his head back. Satisfied, with his reaction I move my head slightly faster then what I begun with. A few seconds later of me bobbing my head I look up to be met with closed eyes and expression of lust/resist. I giggle a bit with him still in my mouth.

"Pretty baby.......you can stop now."

Not listening I still bob my head but faster than before now. I hear a growl for a slight second I thought he was gonna cum but my thoughts was cut short when I felt my hair getting yanked and his Chan number 2 slipping out my mouth.

Whimpering from the pain I am forced to look up at him. 

"Baby, didn't I tell you to stop."  
He stated while observing my face with a stern face.

Terrified and excited I nod my head reluctantly to his question. I realized my response wasn't good enough when I was jerked by my arm up to my feet. 

"Sense you do not wanna answer with words get on the bed on all fours...now" He let's go of my arm and steps back. 

I quickly get on the bed and what felt like years of me on my all fours. I feel the bed dip in behind me with a growl. That was when I knew I messed up.

Chan's POV

"Strip while staying in that position." I commanded him. He quickly starts to take off his lingerie and gets back into position. 

I take some time admiring his pink/beautiful hole before I start to get behind him. I bring my right hand to his mouth showing him two fingers. 

"Channie, I don't want to be prepped" Jinnie says while looking back at me with determination.

I was gonna ask if he was sure until I was stopped by him grabbing my member putting it towards his hole. I couldn't hold myself back so I lined it up with his hole. Pulling back I quickly put on a condom.

I shove it in slowly earning a whimper from the boy beneath me. Once I'm fully in I move my hips really slow. After a few more slow thrusts, he starts to moan louder. From his beautiful moans, I began to go faster. 

"More.....please" He whines from beneath me.

"I am about to cum....Channie. please let me" Baby boy says while I feel his legs start to shake from pleasure.

"Go ahead pretty baby"

Not even a split minute later he cums. Baby hole starts to tighten around my member which makes me become weak.

"Oh shit...imma about to cum as well ba---"

"Chan"

Shit shit shit....SHIT


End file.
